This is the eighth year of anatomical studies of the face, pharynx and cranium of the human fetus at term. The Cranium of the Newborn Human: An Atlas of Tomographic and Anatomic Sections under authorship of Robert H. Pierce, Michael W. Mainen and James F. Bosma was published by the U.S. Government Printing Office in 1977. It has been distributed to prospective reviewing journals and is on sale by the Superintendent of Documents, U.S. Government Printing Office. A general anatomy book, The Head of the Human Infant, is in preparation of text matching the completed illustrations. Portions of the book are now in critical review. A collaborative contract project with Dr. Bryce Munger for a study of development of oral mucosal sensory receptors in the rhesus is completed with a comprehensive report, now available through the National Technical Information Service.